Wizarding World
Die Harry Potter Filmreihe ist eine britisch-US-amerikanische Fantasy- und Abenteuerfilmreihe von Warner Brothers Pictures. Sie basiert auf der gleichnamigen Roman-Reihe Harry Potter ''der britischen Autorin J.K. Rowling. Produziert wird die Filmreihe von David Heyman und Sie umfasst derzeit acht Filme. Die Filmreihe erzählt die Geschichte des jungen Harry Potter, gespielt von Daniel Radcliffe, welcher im Babyalter seine Eltern durch den finsteren Zauberer Voldemort, gespielt von Ralph Fiennes verliert. Der Erste Film der Reihe, ''Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen, kam am 22. November 2001 in die Deutschen Kinos und konnte knapp 975. Millionen US-Dollar einspielen. Er wurde von Kritikern sowie Publikum weitestgehend positiv aufgenommen. Auch die Forsetzungen kamen -sowohl bei Kritikern als auch bei den Zuschauern- sehr gut weg. Bis 2015 war das Harry Potter-Franchise mit Einnahmen von fast 8. Millarden US-Dollar das Erfolgreichste Filmfranchise der Kinogeschichte. Der Cast besteht, auf Drängen der Autorin J.K. Rowling, aus einer Mischung von britischen Schauspiellegenden und damals unerfahrenen und unbekannten Jungschauspielern. Premisse Im Alter von Elf Jahren bekommt der Waisenjunge Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe), der bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel aufwächst, das Angebot auf eine magische Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei (Hogwarts) zu gehen. Dort lernt er seine späteren Besten Freunde Ron Weasley, gespielt von Rupert Grint und Hermine Granger, gespielt von Emma Watson, kennen. Als größter Schützer steht Harry der gutmütige und weise Zauberer Albus Dumbledore (Richard Harris, später Michael Gambon) zur Seite. Gemeinsam mit Ihnen nimmt er den Kampf gegen den finsteren Schwarzmagier Lord Voldemort (Ralph Fiennes) auf. Produktionsgeschichte Der Stein der Weisen 1997 suchte Produzent David Heyman nach einem Kinderbuch, welches er für ein Familienfreundlches Publikum verfilmen könne. Durch eine Mitarbeiterin seines Produktionsunternehmens Heyday Films kam er auf das Buch Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen. '' Nachdem Heyman das Buch gelesen hatte, trat er in regelmäßgen Kontakt mit J.K Rowling und schlug der amerikanischen Filmgesellschaft 1998 vor das Erste Buch zu verfilmen. Rowling selbst lehnte zunächst eine Verfilmung ihres Buches ab und willigte erst ein, nachdem das Studio ihr ein Erhebliches Mitspracherecht an der Verfilmung gab. Eine Forderung Rowlings bestand darin, dass der Cast Hauptsächlich britisch sein sollte. Zudem war Alan Rickman die Erste Wahl Rowlings für die Rolle des ''Severus Snape. ''Damit er seine Rolle überzeugender spielen konnte, ließ sich Rickman den Twist seiner Rolle von Rowling schon vor den Dreharbeiten zum Ersten Teil verraten. Dem Casting selbst ging ein langer Prozess vorraus. Allein für die Hauptrolle bewarben sich 40.000 Kinder. Am 21. August 2000 wurden die unbekannten Darsteller Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint und Emma Watson als Hauptdarsteller bekannt gegeben. Die Dreharbeiten zum Ersten Teil der Reihe begannen im Oktober 2000 am Bahnof Goathland und endeten im März 2001. Die Kammer des Schreckens Die Produktion zum Zweiten Teil der Reihe begann am 19. November 2001, gerade einmal drei Tage nach Veröffentlichung des Ersten Teils. Als Regisseur des Projektes wurde abermals Chris Columbus beauftragt. Obwohl man laut dem Puppenspieler Frank Oz auch gefragt hatte. Die Ersten drei Wochen arbeitete die Second-Unit and den Spizaleffekten, primär an denen der Autoflugszenen. Als neuer Teil der Besetzung wurde am 25. Oktober 2001 Kenneth Branagh als ''Professor Gilderoy Lockhart bekannt gegeben. Ursprünglich sollte der Part von Hugh Grant übernommen werden, jedoch stand dieser, in zeitlichen Terminüberscheidungen zu einem anderen Projekt. Die Hauptdreharbeiten zum Film begannen im Dezember 2001 und der Film wurde auf der Irischen Isle of Man ''gedreht. Gedreht wurde außerdem in einigen Teilen Großbritannien's. Weitere Sets waren der Bahnof ''Kings Cross und die Berühmte Kathedrale von Glouceste''r als Kulisse für Hogwarts. Im Sommer 2002 wurden die Dreharbeiten dann beendet. Der Gefangene von Askaban Bevor der Film in Produktion ging, gab Chris Columbus bekannt das er nicht erneut Regie führen wird. Als Grund gab er an, dass er seine eigenen Kinder aufgrund der Dreharbeiten über Zweinhalb Jahr nicht sehen konnte. Als neue Kandidaten für den Posten wurden unter anderem Guillermo del Toro und Marc Forster gehandelt. Beide lehnten jedoch ab. Zudem war auch Kenneth Brannagh mal als Regisseur angedacht. Letztlich entschied man sich jedoch für Alfonso Cuarón. Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 24. Februar 2003 und wurden in den Leavesden Studios im Oktober des selben Jahres beendet. Der dritte Teil der Reihe ist der Erste Teil, an welchem an "richtigen" Sets wie die am Borough Market und an der Lambeth Bridge in London gedreht wurde. Ian McKellen lehnte die Rolle des Dumbledore ab, da er meinte, er könnte sich nicht anmaßen die Beiden Größten Zauberer der Filmgeschichte zu spielen. Als neuer Dumbeldore Darsteller wurde Michael Gambon bestätigt. Der Feuerkelch Mike Newell wurde als Regiesseur ausgewählt nachdem Alfonso Cuarón bekannt gab das er nur einen ''Harry Potter Film inzinieren würde. Alfonso Cuarón schlug Newell Höchstpersönlich vor. Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 4. Mai 2004. Die Hauptdreharbeiten jedoch begannen erst am 25. Juni 2004 in den englischen Leavseden Studios. Der Orden des Phönix Nachdem Mike Newell nach dem vierten Teil ausstieg wurde David Yates unter Jean-Pierre Jeunet, Guillermo del Toro, Matthew Vaughn and Mira Nair ausgehwählt dar keiner der genannten Regisseure das Projekt übernhemen konnte. Im Vorfelld wurde bekannt das anstatt wie üblich Steve Kloves Michael Goldenberg das Drehbuch schreiben wird dar Kloves andere Aufträge hatte. 2006 wurde Evanna Lynch als Luna Lovegood aus über 15,000 Mädchen gecastet. Ursprünglich sollte die Rolle jedoch an Saoirse Ronan gehen. Ebenfalls war geplant das Helen McCrory die Rolle der Belatrix Lestrange übernhemen sollte. So wurde etwa am 2. Februar 2006 bekannt das sie diese Rolle übernhemen wird. So stieg jedoch aus wieder aus als klar wurde das sie ihre Action-Sequenzen im Ministerium für Zauberei nicht machen dürfe. Letztelich wurde die Rolle am 25. Mai 2006 an Helena Bonham Carter gegeben. Im Oktober 2006 wurde via MTV bekannt das Dobby der Hauself, der auch im fünften Teil der Romanreihe auftaucht, aus dem Film geschnitten wird. Anders war jedoch Gilderoy Lockhart in der Ersten Version des Drehbuches vorhanden. Der Halbblutprinz Während der Film sich noch nicht einmal in Produktion befand, äußerte Christian Coulson, welcher Tom Riddle in Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens verkörperte, den Wunsch, diese Rolle erneut zu übernehmen. Die Rolle der Narzissa Malfoy wurde an Helen McCrory übergeben. Ursprünglich war geplant, dass Naomi Watts diese Rolle übernimmt. Auch der britische Schauspieler Bill Nighy äußerte sein Interesse an dem Film. Er bekam später die Rolle des Rufus Scrimgeour. ''Laut David Yates war er auch immer für diese Rolle vorgesehen. Am 17. September 2007 wurde bestätigt, dass Jim Broadbent eine Schlüsselrolle im Film übernehmen wird. Er wurde als ''Professor Horace Slughorn ''bestätigt, einem alten Freund von ''Albus Dumbledore und eine enge Bezugsperson für Tom Riddle. Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 24. September 2007 und wurden am 17. Mai 2008 beendet. Die Ersten drei Haputdarsteller, Radcliffe, Gambon und Broadbent startenen bereits im September 2007 mit den Dreharbeiten, während andere Hauptdarsteller erst später drehten. So fing zum Beispiel Rupert Grint nicht vor November 2007 mit den Drehs an und Emma Watson begann sogar erst im Dezember des Jahres. Die Heiligtümer des Todes folgt... Wo sie zu finden sind Am 12. September 2013 wurde eine Forsetzung von Harry Potter offziell angekündigt. Unter dem Titel Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind kündigte Warner Bros. eine neue Trilogie innerhalb des Harry Potter Universums an. Am Selben Tag wurde bekannt, dass J.K. Rowling das Drehbuch zum Film schreiben wird. Zu beginn der neuen Reihe wird das Leben des Newt Scamander beschrieben, welcher der Autor des Titelgebenden Filmes ist. Zeitlich ist der Film ungefähr siebzig Jahre vor den Erreignissen aus Harry Potter angesiedelt und wird somit in den 1920er Jahren spielen. Im Oktober 2013 wurde die Mitarbeit von David Heyman bekannt. Er wird erneut als Produzent fungieren. Am 16. Oktober 2014 wurde bekannt, dass David Yates den Auftakt zur Trilogie drehen wird. Im Juni 2015 wurde bekannt, dass Eddie Redmayne die Hauptrolle spielen wird. Weitere Hauptrollen wurden in den Kommenden Monaten mit Katherine Waterson und Dan Folger besetzt. Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen im August 2015 in den Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden. Die Hauptdreharbeiten finden in Liverpool statt und sollen nach Angaben des Produzentn David Heyman gut das Flair des New Yorks der 1920er Jahren wiedergeben. Haupt-Reihe: Harry Potter Ableger-Reihe: Phantastische Tierwesen 2. Stab Produzent Nachdem Produzent David Heymen 1998 in Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen ein Kinderbuch gefunden hatte welches er verfilmen konnte übernahm in den Folgeteilen nach dem Ersten Film ebenfalls die Aufgabe des Produzenten. Als Chris Columbus nach dem Zweiten Film den Regiposten verließ beaufsichtigte er zusammen mit Daniel Radcliffes Vater Mark Radcliffe die Produktion des dritten Teils. Visuelle Effekte An den visuellen Effekten der Harry Potter-Filme arbeiteten mehrere große Effektfirmen. So Zum Beispiel die Firmen Rising Sun Pictures, Double Negative, Cineste und Framestore. Die wohl bekannteste unter ihnen, ist jedoch die von George Lucas gegründete Effektschmiede Industrial Light & Magic, die die Effekte zu Filmen wie Jurassic Park, Star Wars oder Indiana Jones erstellte. Besetzung (Harry Potter) Hauptcharaktere Hogwarts Todesser Ministerium für Zauberei Der Orden des Phönix Muggel Trimagisches Tunier Fabelwesen Andere Besetzung (Phantastische Tierwesen) Hauptcharaktere MACUSA Fabelwesen No-Maj Andere Die Welt Die Welt Harry Potter spielt in einer fiktiven Zaubererwelt die mit unserer normalen Welt koexsistiert. In dieser Welt gibt es, wie auch bei uns, mehrere Nationen wie im vierten Teil der Reihe klar wird. So gibt es neben den Briten auch Russische, Französische und Amerikanische Zauberer. Die Welt von Harry Potter selbst spielt fast ausschließlich in England während das Erste Spin-Off in der amerikanischen Zauberwelt angesiedelt ist und weitere, die restliche Zaubererwelt erkunden sollen. Zudem gibt es die sogennanten Muggel oder No-Maj's, die im wesentlichen die "Normal"-Bürger beschreiben und keine magischen Fähigkeiten besitzten. Es ist möglich das auch Zauberer in der "Muggelwelt" leben und dort durch verschiedene Zugänge in die Zaubererwelt gelangen können. Menschen, die einen Zauberer und einen Nicht-Zauberer Elternteil haben, werden als'' Schlammblut'' bezeichnet. Welches im eigentlichen Sinne eine Beleidgende Version der eigentlichen Bezeichung als Halbblut bedeutet. Was so viel bedeutet wie: Schmutziges oder unreines Blut. Die Zaubererwelt an sich ist ein eher altertümlicher Ort mit ensprechender Mode und Fabelwesen wie Fluffie, einem Dreiköfpigen Hund oder Testralen, welche nur von Menschen gesehen werden können die den "Tod gefunden haben". Im Gegensatz zur Menschenwelt bewegen sich Zauberer auf ihren Besen fort, sie können auf ihnen Fliegen. Zudem können sie mit ihrem Zauberstab verschiedene Sprüche sprechen, um zum Bespiel etwas zu erschaffen oder jemanden zu verletzen. Dabei sind vorallem die Drei unverzeihlichen Flüche ''in dieser Welt strengstens Verboten und Strafbar. Die Drei Unverzeilichen Flüche sind: *Der Imperius-Fluch: Mit diesem Fluch zwingt ein Magier einen Menschen das zutun was sie/er möchte. *Der Cruciatus-Fluch: Der Folterfluch, er sorgt für unsägliche Schmerzen und kommt einer Folterung gleich. *Der Todesfluch, auch Avada Kedavra: Tötet eine Person beim Ausprechen dieser Zauberformel Diese Drei Flüche werden Hauptsächlich von sogennanten Schwarz-Magiern angewendet und dienen der Unterdrückung andere. Reaktionen Kritik Alle Filme waren sowohl aus finanzieller als auch nach Kritikerstimmungen ein Erfolg. Das macht das Franchise neben anderen Großen Filmreihen wie ''Star Wars oder dem Marvel Cinematic Universe zu einem der beliebtesten Filmreihen aller Zeiten. Besonders gelobt wurde dabei der Übergang der Filmreihe, die als Kinderfilmreihe began, in dunkleres und Düsteres Kino. Unter Kritkern wurde vorallem der dritte Teil der Reihe sehr positiv aufgenommen: Kein Hogwarts, kein Quidditch und gleich eine ganze Reihe von Toten - Harry Potter ist erwachsen geworden und die Stimmung düsterer als je zuvor. Ob David Yates der Richtige für die Reihe ist, darf weiterhin bezweifelt werden, aber mit „Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes – Teil 1" ist dem Regisseur sein bester Potter-Film gelungen, weil er aus alten Mustern ausbricht und dem Finale den nötigen Raum gibt. Der siebte Film reiht sich qualitativ im Mittelfeld des Franchises ein, ist besser als Yates‘ zwei Vorgänger, kommt aber lange nicht an Alfonso Cuarón Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban.''Carsten Baumgardt: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes - Teil 1. Abgerufen am 27. Januar 2016. Eher negativ Angesehen wurden hingegen die Starken Veränderungen innerhalb der Filmreihe durch die Teilweise unterschiedlichen Regisseure. Bewertungen Einnahmen Auszeichnung Einfluss Das Harry Potter Franchise gilt Heute als Vorreiter vieler weiterer Jugendverfilmungen aus Hollywood. Reihen wie ''Die Tribute von Panem oder Die Bestimmung sind vorallem im Schatten der Harry Potter Filme entstanden. Durch seine großen finanziellen Erfolg der Filme, die sie zur zweiterfolgreichsten Filmreihe der Filmgeschichte macht, haben große Hollywood Studios wie ''20th Century Fox ''oder Lionsgate ihre eigenen Filmreihen verfilmt. Besonders hevorzuheben ist dabei vorallem das es sich bei den unten genannten Filmreihe Hauptsächlich um Jugendystopien handelt und sie somit nicht im eigentlichen Sinne dem Harry Potter Fantasy-Genre Folgen. Dazu kommt das die Meisten Filmreihen ähnlich wie Harry Potter seine Finale Verfilmung oftmals ebenfalls in Zwei Teile aufteilt um so ähnlichen Kassenerfolg zu generien. *Twilight-Saga (2008 - 2012), Spielfilmpentalogie *Percy Jackson (2010 - 2013), Spielfidiologie *Die Tribute von Panem (2012 - 2015), Spielfilmtetralogie *Die Bestimmung (2014 - 2017), Spielfilmtetralogie *Maze Runner (2014 - 2018), Spielfilmtrilogie Trailer Harry Potter Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen Offizieller Trailer|Der Stein der Weisen Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens l Offizieller Trailer|Die Kammer des Schreckens Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban|Der Gefangene von Askaban Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch Trailer (D)|Der Feuerkelch Harry Potter und der Orden des Phoenix deutscher Trailer|Der Orden des Phönix Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz - Offizieller HD Trailer|Der Halbblutprinz Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes - Teil 1 l Offizieller Trailer HD|Die Heiligtümer des Todes - Teil 1 Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Teil 2) Deutscher Trailer 2 Full-HD|Die Heiligtümer des Todes - Teil 2 Phantastische Tierwesen PHANTASTISCHE TIERWESEN UND WO SIE ZU FINDEN SIND - Trailer Deutsch HD German|Und wo sie zu finden sind Galerie Der Stein der Weisen Der Stein der Weisen Teaserposter.jpg Der Stein der Weisen Teaserposter (Englisch).jpg|Englische Version Der Stein der Weisen Kobolde Teaserposter (Englisch).jpg|Englische Version Der Stein der Weisen Charakterposter Harry (Englisch).jpg|Englische Version Der Stein der Weisen Charakterposter Ron & Hermine (Englisch).jpg|Englische Version Der Stein der Weisen Charakterposter Albus Dumbledore (Englisch).jpg|Englische Version Der Stein der Weisen Charakterposter Severus Snape (Englisch).jpg|Englische Version Der Stein der Weisen Charakterposter Minerva McGonagall (Englisch).jpg|Englische Version Die Kammer des Schreckens Die Kammer des Schreckens Teaserposter.jpg Die Kammer des Schreckens Poster Version 2.jpg Der Gefangene von Askaban Der Gefangen von Askaban Charakterposter Harry Potter.jpg Der Gefangene von Askaban Charakterposter Ron Weasley.jpg Der Gefangene von Askaban Charakterposter Hermine Granger.jpg Der Gefangene von Askaban Charakterposter Sirius Black.jpg Der Feuerkelch Der Feuerkelch Teaserposter.jpg Der Feuerkelch Charakterposter Harry Potter & Mad Eye.jpg Der Feuerkelch Charakterposter Hermine Granger & Victor Krum.jpg Der Feuerkelch Charakterposter Victor Krum & Hermine Granger.jpg Der Feuerkelch Charakterposter Ron Weasley & Fleur Delacour.jpg Der Feuerkelch Charakterposter Fleur Delacour & Ron Weasley.jpg Der Feuerkelch Charakterposter Cedrc Diggory & Cho Chung.jpg Der Feuerkelch Charakterposter Harry Potter.jpg Der Feuerkelch Charakterposter Hermine Granger.jpg Der Feuerkelch Charakterposter Ron Weasley.jpg Der Feuerkelch Charakterposter Mad Eye-Moody.jpg Der Feuerkelch Charakterposter Cedric Diggory.jpg Der Feuerkelch Charakterposter Fleur Delacour.jpg Der Feuerkelch Charakterposter Victor Krum.jpg Der Orden des Phoenix Der Orden des Phönix Teaserposter.jpg Der Orden des Phönix Charakterposter Harry Potter & Voldemord.jpg Der Orden des Phönix Charakterposter Hermine Granger & Doloris Umbridge.jpg Der Orden des Phönix Charakterposter Ron Weasley & Lucius Malfoy.jpg Der Orden des Phönix Charakterposter Luna Lovegood & Todesser.jpg Der Orden des Phönix Charakterposter Sirius Black & Belatrix Lestrange.jpg Der Orden des Phönix Charakterposter Doloris Umbridge & Albus Dumbledore.jpg Der Halbblutprinz Der Halbblutprinz Teaserposter.jpg Der Halbblutprinz Charakterposter Harry Potter.jpg Der Halbblutprinz Charakterposter Hermine Granger.jpg Der Halbblutprinz Charakterposter Ron Weasley.jpg Der Halbblutprinz Charakterposter Albus Dumbledore.jpg Der Halbblutprinz Charakterposter Harry Potter Version II.jpg Der Halbblutprinz Charakterposter Hermine Granger & Ron Weasley.jpg Der Halbblutprinz Charakterposter Albus Dumbledore Version II.jpg Der Halbblutprinz Charakterposter Draco Malfoy.jpg Der Halbblutprinz Charakterposter Luna Lovegood.jpg Der Halbblutprinz Charakterposter Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley.jpg Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 1 Die Heiligtümer des Todes Teaserposter.jpg Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 1 Charakterposter Harry Potter.jpg Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 1 Charakterposter Hermine Granger.jpg Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 1 Charakterposter Ron Weasley.jpg Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 2 Die Heiligtümer des Todes Teaserposter.jpg Die Heilgtümer des Todes, Teil 2 Es endet Alles Poster.jpg Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 2 Charakterposter Harry Potter.jpg Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 2 Charakterposter Hermine Granger.jpg Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 2 Charakterposter Ron Weasley.jpg Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 2 Charakterposter Voldemord.jpg Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 2 Charakterposter Neville (Englisch).png|Englische Version Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 2 Charakterposter Severus (Englisch).png|Englische Version Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 2 Charakterposter Draco (Englisch).png|Englische Version Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 2 Charakterposter Belatix (Englisch).png|Englische Version Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 2 Charakterposter Minerva (Englisch).png|Englische Version Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 2 Charakterposter Griphook (Englisch).png|Englische Version Die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 2 Charakterposter Fred & George (Englisch).png|Englische Version Wo sie zu finden sind PT - Chrakterposter Newt Scamander.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Porpentina Goldstein.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Jacob Kowalski.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Queenie Goldstein.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Percival Graves.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Credence.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Seraphina Picquery.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Mary Lou.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Gnarlack.jpg Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Begriffsklärung Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Harry Potter Filmreihe Kategorie:Jugendliteratur